


In Our World

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Drake shows up on Riley’s doorstep after seven years. Very surprised by what he finds behind her apartment door. So much has changed, but somethings still feel the same. Why is Drake there?





	In Our World

“Good Evening, Mr. Yu-….” the keys drop from my hand “Drake?”

I slam the door shut, as he opens his mouth to speak. My heart is beating outside of my chest. Why is he here? How did he find us? We literally live in the middle of nowhere. Fuck. Drake knocks softly on the door,

“You uh.. Dropped your keys” he says through the door

I swing the door open, snatching the keys from his hand. He’s still as handsome as I remembered him. His eyes a little tired, his face a little scruffier, but still the same Drake I knew many moons ago. He smiles at me and my heart stops beating completely,

“Hey McEwan” he smirks

“How did you…What are you…I have to…” I stammer, hearing Luca come running down the hallway. He collides with my leg, wrapping his arms around my thigh. My eyes widen, as he looks Drake up and down.

“Mama…whose this?” He says, gazing up at me

“Hi, My name is Drake. What’s your name?” Drake says

Luca looks up at me, waiting for me to tell him if he can respond or not. I pause for a second, before nodding my head that its okay.

“I’m Luca. Are you my mama’s friend?” Luca asks quietly

“Yes” Drake laughs “A very old friend actually”

“Wow!” Luca says, a giant grin on his face “My mama doesn’t have any friends. Thank you for visiting her!”

“Luca!” I snap

“I have to go to bed now, Mr. Drake” Luca says with a giggle, knowing how to push my buttons, just like his father.

“It was nice to meet you” Drake says holding out his hand “Goodnight Luca”

“Goodnight Mr. Drake” Luca says, shaking his hand before running back down the hallway

Drake sighs and I swear I can hear the words already dying to spill out of his lips.

“I’m not Savannah” I say firmly

“I wasn’t going to say you were” He says, his brown eyes looking right through me

“Why…Why are you here?” I ask

“You left without saying goodbye.” Drake says

“For fucks sake, goodbye Drake” I say beginning to close the door

“McEwan, please…” Drake says as the door just barely clips his nose

I turn, throwing my back against the door. Sinking down a little bit. A giant pang of guilt punches me in the gut, almost knocking me over.

“Drake…” I say, as I swing the door back open

He spins around, grinning at me. Fully knowing I can’t resist him. Even when I haven’t seen him in seven years.

“Come in, sit down and DON’T touch anything.” I say

“Alright” He says with a laugh, slowly entering mine and Luca’s apartment.

He sits down on the couch, looking around at everything.

“I have to put Luca to bed. Just…stay.” I sigh

Drake grins at me, as I turn on my heel, striding quickly into Luca’s room.

“Mama, will you sing to me tonight?” Lucas says, rubbing his eyes

“Not tonight baby, I need to talk to my friend. Okay?” I say, gently tucking him in

“Okay mama. I’m super happy you have a friend. I don’t know if I’d be happy if Noah wasn’t my best friend” Lucas says, his eyelids drooping

“I know and I love you. Sleep well Luca” I whisper, reaching over to turn his lamp off

“I love you too mama” he says with a yawn

I plant a kiss on his head, before slowly getting up and leaving his room. Quietly shut the door behind me, tiptoeing down the hall, peeking at Drake. He’s holding a picture of Luca as a newborn.

“I told you not to touch anything” I say entering the living room

“Sorry, I just can’t get over the resemblance” Drake sighs

“Tell me something I don’t know. The older he gets, the more and more…” I trail off

“He’s adorable. Riley, really.” Drake smiles weakly at me

“Drake, did you think he was yours?” I ask

Drake looks surprised, but after a second his expression softens. Almost as if he is as glad as me, to have gotten that question over with.

“If he was mine, you would’ve left court, not Cordonia” He says quietly

He looks into my eyes again. Splitting me in half. I sit down next to him and he takes my hand in his.

“You know me too well” I say

“Riley, I’m not here on Liam’s behalf.” He says firmly

“Then why are you here?” I ask

“Well…” he begins


End file.
